memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Farnam
|birthplace = Mendon, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Damron; ''Enterprise'' crewman; ''Columbia'' ensign }} Henry W. Farnam is an actor, singer, and entertaining artist who was a recurring background performer on the third and fourth season of . He also appeared as Damron in the third season episode in which he replaced guest actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan while lying in the ship's morgue. Farnam is a personal friend of the and made several live performances on stage with McKenzie Westmore. He was also present when the Westmore family including Michael Westmore received their star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2009. Born in Mendon, New York, and being of English, Scottish, and German descent, Farnam grew up in Rochester, New York. Through his paternal grandmother he developed a passion for the Hollywood legends like Claire Trevor and Charlie Hines. During his time in school he started to act, sing, and dance and performed in plays such as Lil'Abner, The Sound of Music, Fiddler on the Roof, and Grease. After he graduated from high school and studied at the , he moved to New York City where he worked on live theater, national and international tours, and regional theater including The Boyfriend, Divorce Me Darling, A Midsummer Night's Dream, A Chorus Line, and Vladimir, the Dracula Musical. It was also during his time in New York City that Farnam started to work professional as singer and recording artist when he teamed up with Emmy Award winning producer and songwriter David Musial and signed up with One World Artists. He released his first solo album "Fantasy Dream Lover" followed by the solo albums The Best Is Yet to Come, Tribute, and Fall Over You. He also performed live on stage on various locations and moved to Los Angeles where he also focused on his acting career. Farnam can be seen in episodes of Ally McBeal, Special Unit 2, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Looking Beyond, and Judging Amy (2004, with Kevin Rahm, Katelin Petersen, and Carolyn Seymour) and provided his voice to episodes of Crossing Jordan (2004-2005, starring Miguel Ferrer) and Jack & Bobby (2004-2005). In 2001 he appeared alongside Joan Collins, , , and in the television comedy These Old Broads. Farnam also made experiences in the stunt business performing in the action comedy Miss Congeniality 2: Armed & Fabulous (2005), the action film Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), the television drama Fielder's Choice (2005), and the horror film The Devil's Rejects (2005). Farnam also hosted an internet based radio talk show named "Broadway and More" in 2005 focused on Broadway theater and the entertainment industry in which he worked with fellow Enterprise co-star Gen Anderson and interviewed people such as Michael Westmore. More recently he worked with McKenzie Westmore and Gen Anderson on Eclipse Of the Heart: The Movie Musical, is developing and writing several projects, and moved back to New York. Star Trek appearances File:Damron in morgue.jpg|Damron (uncredited) File:NX transporter crewman 2154.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewman , (uncredited) File:Male Columbia helm.jpg|''Columbia'' ensign (uncredited) External links * – official site * * * de: Henry Farnam Category:Performers Category:ENT performers